Reunion
by milomeepit
Summary: Sequel to 'Farewell'. Gumball is depressed now that Marceline is gone, and what happens? Better than it sounds, R&R thanks, I hope you like it!


**This is a sequel to 'Farewell', so just be aware of that. Hope you like it, R&R please!**

Prince Gumball was depressed. Nothing made him smile anymore. He walked around with a blank look on his face, speaking little.

Fionna and Marshall tried everything they could think of to cheer up their buddy. Teasing, puliing pranks to try and make him laugh, helping him do stuff, taking him to the beach and teaching him how to surf, baking with him, _everything_. He simply carried out the motions with a dazed expression on his face, as though he was on autopilot.

There was one thing he thought about, all the time, even though he tried his hardest not to. _Marceline_. She was gone, disappeared through a portal into the Nightosphere, had been out of his life for over a year now.

'_I won't be gone forever.'_ Those words rang in his ears. It may not _really _be forever, but it sure _felt _like it. He kept imagining her face, bright red as they both stood there, trying not to cry. He decided to think of happier times, like when they'd met.

**~Flashback~**

He was wandering throught the Grasslands, deliberating whether to go join Marshall and Fionna in their quest to go fight the Fight King, when he tripped over something purple.

"Gah!" He yelped as he fell. He lifted his head and spat out a few clumps of grass, wiping dirt off of his face. A voice asked him if he was okay. "Yes… who are you?" He replied, turning to see a dark-haired girl sitting underneath a purple umbrella.

She introduced herself as Marceline, Marshall Lee's younger sister. Looking at her, at her long, black hairm slim physique and tall stature, he could very much see the family resemblance.

They started talking, and were fast friends. Every time they met after that, they got into a conversation, and usually forgot what they were doing; for example, taking P.B. a chemical for one of her experiments, or meeting with Finn and Jake for a jam session.

Finally, one Valentine's Day, they bumped into each other in the Candy Kingdom.

"Oh, hey, Marcy!" Gumball said cheerfully. He was holding a cake that his siter had asked him to make, on the way to deliver it to her.

"Heya, Gumball. How goes it?" She floated upside-down, grinning.

The two of them started talking, the conversation taking up a good three-quarters-of-an-hour before Marceline looked at her watch. "Oh, I've been keeping you for far too long!" She said, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine. I was just taking this cake to P.B." He smiled.

"But shouldn't… shouldn't you be hanging out with the girl you love right about now?" She shot back.

"I am- I… I mean…" Gumball wrapped his arms around himself, turning bright red.

Marcy was even paler than usual. "Y-you…" She pointed at him. "You… l-l-l… love me?" She poked herself in the chest.

He shuffled his feet around. "I… y-yeah." He glanced at her face, which was filled with shock and disbelief. "I know, I know, it's stupid. You're adventurous, rebelious, glamorous, _beautiful_ Marceline Abadeer, and I'm just sissy, stupid, pink, bakng me-" He said quickly, but she cut him off.

"I-I like pink." She blurted out. "And you're not stupid! You're one of the smartest people I know!" She clapped a hand over her motuh, eyes wide.

"Uh…uh…" Gumball blinked. He held out the cake shyly. "Do you want it?" He offered. "It's a special Valentine's Day one."

"W-what about Bonnie?"

"I can make another one." He shrugged. "Happy Valentine's Day, Marcy."

"H-happy Valentine's Day, Gumball."

**~End Flashback~**

There was a gaping hole in him. His heart was gone, a torn hole in it's place. His lungs were tattered, making every breath tear at his organs, and he hugged himself, trying to not go to pieces.

He was sitting on a rock in the Grasslands, near Marceline's cave, actually. "She won't be gone forever." He muttered, getting up. He, without letting himself consider what he was doing, began shuffling slowly towards her home, repeating his nice, safe mantra.

The cave and house within were untouched, a fine layer of dust coating the dying roses in the flowerbed. A lump rose in his throat as he reached out to the cool glass of the window, running his fingers over the smooth surface. He could see, past the film of grime, inside, could see the oh-so-faint mark on the wall where the portal had closed behind her, could see where they'd embraced for the last time, tears running down there faces, could see the place where he'd dropped to his knees, howling in despairing agony as she disappeared, sobs racking his body as tears poured relentlessly down his cheeks.

On a sheer whim ,he decided to see if he could get inside, if he could go in the small house and remember the memories of the two of them hanging out, mucking around in the kitchen and cooking a _lot_ of grey strawberry-flavoured cakes and pastries. He tried the handle, which was locked, so he walked around the house a few times, testing the windows.

Eventually, he gave up on any idea even distantly related to dignity, and crawled throught the dog door. He stood, sighing as he brushed himself off, eyeing the familiar kitchen, suddenly close to tears as memories overwhelmed him, the hole burning hotly in his chest. He ran a hand over the couch in the living room, smiling sadly. As uncomfortable as ever.

Suddenly, there was a noise upstairs, a crashing thud as something hit the ground. He reached out instinctively and grabbed the first thing he touched- Marceline's umbrella. Clutching it, he moved up the ladder slowly, dreading who or what would be lurking up there.

When he got a clear view of the room, the umbrella fell, discarded and forgotten. There was a moment of silence before Gumball stepped forwards, eyes wide. "M… Marceline?" He whispered, an awed smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Is… is that really you?"

She barreled forwards at him. "Gumball!" She cried joyfully, tucking herself into his arms, like she'd never left.

He blinked. "Y-you're here. With me. I can't believe it."

She looked up at him, eyes wet with tears of happiness. "I'm here. This is real, I'm finally home."

"How'd you get away from your dad?"

She laughed, the sound echoing in his mind, sealing the hole in his chest with a sudden burst of warmth. "I was a _touch_ selfish. I basically made myself look like a really sucky ruler, and Dad booted me off of the throne." She admitted rather sheepishly.

Gumball looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with emotion, grinning like an idiot. "Marcy…" He started.

She sighed. "I know, I know." She lowered her pitch. " 'Marcy, you shouldn't have taken a risk like that. Your dad might've just gotten mad and hurt you, rather than giving you the boot.' Right?"

He grimaced. "Pretty much."

"It's okay, I'm fine! Look!" She stepped away from him ,arms raised as she turned in a circle to prove she was unharmed.

He laughed, pushing down her arms. "I believe you." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to him. "I caught you. "He grinned. He kissed her forehead, giving a little squeeze for emphasis. "And I'm _never_ letting go."


End file.
